


Middle of the Night

by Redlightsdistrict



Series: Late Night Remedy [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlightsdistrict/pseuds/Redlightsdistrict
Summary: Just a Seb scene we all deserved ♥️
Relationships: Seb/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Late Night Remedy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893895
Comments: 32
Kudos: 103





	Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> "...These burning flames, these crashing waves  
> Wash over me like a hurricane  
> I'll captivate, you're hypnotized  
> Feel powerful but it's me again..."
> 
> [Middle of the night - Elley Duhé]

“Hiya,” Lila flopped down on the daybed next to Seb, who’s spent the past twenty minutes staring off into the distance. “Why soooo serious?” She half sang the words, making her friend’s lips twitch with a little smile.

“Have you ever seen me any other way?” He smirked, looking her up and down. “Banging fit, by the way.”

She brushed the imaginary dust off her shoulder and grinned.

“Boy, just tell it like it is, _I_ look fucking hot, not the dress.”

Seb rolled his eyes but his mouth was still smiling against his will: every time this girl was around, he felt just a little less his usual moody self. Lila flipped her long, black hair over her shoulder and stretched her legs, wiggling her toes slightly.

“Your feet hurting again?” He asked, catching a little flinch as she moved her toes some more.

“These things will be the end of me,” She pointed at her high-heeled shoes. “I doubt I look sexy walking around like an old lady with arthritis.”

Seb bent over and hooked his arm under the girl’s knees, and Lila shifted a bit so her legs were resting over his thighs and watched the man as he slowly took off the strappy sandals. His long, slender fingers took a hold of her right foot and his thumbs pressed firmly into the sole, moving slowly in circles.

“Uh,” She moaned quietly, relaxing against the pillows. “You’re devilishly good at this.”

“I’ve got magic touch,” Seb chuckled, pressing a little harder. “Is the pressure okay?”

“Go harder,” Lila’s rugged breath stuck in her mouth as the man complied. “Fuck, Seb-“

Her eyes slightly rolled back into her head as his fingers found a pressure point and dug deeper into her heel, drawing a slightly louder moan. He chuckled to himself and gave her a cheeky wink.

“I hope no one’s heard that,” He raised one eyebrow suggestively, gently curling her toes inside.

“Really?” She slowly tilted her head to her side, now staring at the man from underneath her long, jet black eyelashes. “My moans are usually something people rather _enjoy_ hearing.”

Against his will, Seb swallowed hard, unable to stop his male brain from thinking about another scenario in which he’d made her moan so loud she’d had a sore throat the next morning. He’s been staring at her for so long, Lila had to slightly nudge him with her other foot to bring Seb back into reality.

His cheeks flushed red when he realized that she’d noticed him being flustered and got back to the rub, mentally kicking himself off the rooftop three times in a row. Now, as he let himself think of her like that for the first time since he first saw her strutting out of the villa, it seemed like the dam was broken, and he couldn’t think of anything else.

He thought about her warm silky smooth skin under his hands, and her scent enveloping him into a sweet embrace, and the way the V-line of her short silver dress went all the way down to her belly button, leaving the skin between her breasts exposed.

He thought about his stupidity on their first night there, the night Gen coupled up with Harry, leaving Lila single and vulnerable. Lila was so chilled about it, she even managed to crack a joke about Gen being overly dramatic with her apologies for stealing a guy Lila’d known for five hours. He thought about the moment he found her alone at the rooftop terrace while everyone else was getting ready for bed, and how he immediately defined their relationship as ‘friendship’ – and how she went with it.

Since then, there wasn’t a single time he looked at her in any other way – up until just now. Something about her had changed, he could sense it, just couldn’t put a finger on it. As if something had happened during her dates with the new guys...

“Hey,” He cleared his throat and took her other foot into his hands. “I never asked: how your dates went?”

His thumbs pressed into her heel, and Lila sighed softly before answering.

“Unexpectedly,” She chuckled darkly.

Seb raised an eyebrow at her, and the girl rolled her eyes: this was his preferred method of communication, and she kept pretending it was annoying even though secretly she somehow found it hot. She propped herself on her elbows, and her dressed rolled up, baring her thighs, and it took all of his willpower not to let his eyes travel up her legs.

“I hooked up with Tai,” She said finally, looking at him for a reaction.

A sudden rush ran through his veins, making him stop massaging her calve and look her straight in the eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” She frowned. “I judge myself, too.”

She slowly sat up straight, crossing her long legs, and grabbed one of the pillows to fiddle with as she continued speaking. “I’ve been with Harry since the day one, even when Viv coupled up with him, she knew she had no chances there and had to deal with it when he dumped her at the next recoupling.”

Lila looked at Seb carefully, weighing her next words.

“I was fine with that… He wasn’t my first choice, but I liked him, so, I decided it was meant to be. But it’s been almost two weeks now, and I expected things to be different, you know?”

“Different how?” Seb’s voice came out slightly broken.

“Me, not getting annoyed with this constant self-improvement talk. Him, taking a hint and making a move. Us, being at least somewhat compatible.”

Lila stopped talking, staring down at her short pastel-blue nails.

Seb was about to say something comforting when a thought dawned on him.

“You just said… he wasn’t your first choice,” He said slowly as if testing the waters before diving in. “Who was your first choice?”

He tried to remember who she was usually hanging out with but couldn’t remember a time she was actively talking to any of the guys.

“He’s not interested,” The girl shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “So, it’s not important.”

Seb frowned, thinking about other guys: only Nicky seemed to be set on his partner, all other couples have changed twice since the first recoupling.

“Is it Nicky?” He asked quietly.

Suddenly, Lila started laughing. She laughed hard, clenching her hands on her sides, almost crying, and it sent chills down his spine. Finally, she stopped and leaned forward to grab his face into her palms.

The V-line of her dress got dipper as she tipped forward, and his eyes darted down for a moment before he caught the gaze of her shimmering eyes. Lila studied his face for a very long moment before shaking her head and removing her hands from his cheeks.

“Oh, Sebastian,” She sighed. “Being twenty-eight, you’re awfully naïve.”

She slowly slipped her legs off the daybed and got up, stretching with her whole body.

“I’ll see you later.”

When the girl wandered off, he flopped flat on his back, staring into the night sky and listening to the voices of other islanders as they moved across the lawn. He could hear the splashing of water and Elladine’s laugh mixed with Nicky’s mumbling. He propped up on his elbows: AJ was doing laps, again.

He shook his head: they’ve been coupled for three days now, but barely spent any time alone – and the worst part, he was absolutely fine with that. He stared at his black ripped jeans, playing with the pocket chain and thinking about Lila’s confession.

If not Nicky, who could she possibly be talking about? Both Bill and Camilo would’ve dumped their partners if only she snapped her fingers… Slowly, he sat up. She couldn’t…

He frowned, ready to throw himself off the rooftop for real. Was he just blind and never noticed her interest – or was he so stupid and never _let_ himself notice it?

Decisively, he jumped to his feet and walked back to the villa, making sure no one noticed him: he wanted to have an uninterrupted moment with Lila, and that usually meant you should be expecting the opposite. His eyes searched the lawn for her ink-black head of hair and spotted the girl in the kitchen, sipping on the cocktail and staring at the kitchen island.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” She swallowed the rest of her drink. “What’s up?”

“Can we talk?” His voice trembled ever so slightly, as he nervously shuffled from one foot to another. “In private.”

Lila measured him with her eyes and sighed. Before she could say anything, they’ve heard the approaching footsteps. Without thinking, Seb grabbed Lila’s hand and pushed her into the cupboard, stepping inside after her, and closed the door behind himself. The moment the door shut, everything plunged into darkness.

“I can’t see shit,” Lila noted.

“Sorry,” Seb was glad she couldn’t see his reddened face.

He felt for the lock but remembered there wasn’t any, they were safe until one of the islanders decided to have some pickles for a midnight snack.

“So, we’re alone now,” She said quietly.

“Um, yes,” He stumbled slightly forward, bumping into the girl, and had to grab her arm to steady himself. “Shit, sorry,” He mumbled. “I-I… I thought about what you just said.”

“Mm.”

“Was it me?” He blurted out, not trusting his courage to wait any longer. “Was _I_ your first choice?”

Lila sighed heavily.

“Yes, you blind idiot. You were.”

He clearly was an idiot, he had to admit. He saw this stunning woman and all he wanted to do was to step forward for her, even though he’s been coupled up with Iona by the time the last girl strolled out of the villa. But she never gave him a chance to – she just said she was going to couple with the only single guy left, Harry.

“I was,” Seb nodded, shuffling even closer. “You should’ve told me.”

“With your _best bros_ talk?” He could hear her eye-roll. “Not a chance. The only thing that is worse is Nicky’s _sister_ chat. Poor Gen,” Lila chuckled. “Anyway, now you know. It doesn’t change anything, I still want us to be friends.”

“Doesn’t change because you want to be with Tai?” Seb’s heart started pounding in his chest as this thought dawned on him.

“Because you don’t want to be with me,” Her voice cracked a little as Lila replied.

“I-I,” He stuttered, feeling for her shoulders in the dark. “It’s not like that. It’s not like I didn’t want to be with you, it’s just… I didn’t _know_ I wanted.”

“Oh?”

“I never let myself think about you like that since the first day,” Seb whispered in the space between them, suddenly feeling the need to keep his voice down. “I wanted you to pick me but you picked him, and something switched in my brain.”

His hands moved across her shoulders and up her neck to cup her face.

“And now you know?”

“Yeah, I do,” His breath stuttered as his heart fluttered with excitement. “Now, I know that I wanted to be with you even when my stupid brain wouldn’t let me understand it.”

He ran his thumb across her cheek and the heat of her skin burned on his fingertip.

“Can I kiss you now?” He asked. “Please, I really want to kiss you.”

“Since you’ve asked so nicely.”

Lila leaned into him, now, without her heels, she was much shorter and had to raise to the tips of her toes to close the gap between them with a gentle, slow kiss. Seb’s arms prickled with goosebumps when her soft lips touched him almost uncertainly as if she wasn’t sure whether he wanted it or not.

He let his hand slip off her cheek and loop firmly around the girl’s waist as he deepened the kiss. Her body trembled slightly in his tight embrace, and she sighed softly before coiling her arms around his neck. This was another side of her, soft and a little insecure, and it made his heart swell inside of the ribcage with this desire to protect her, to make sure no one ever hurts this girl.

He slowly moved his mouth from her lips across her jawline and down her neck, leaving a path of tender, featherlight kisses, observing her reactions as his hand traced her body. His other hand ran through her hair, tangling it a little. His lips on her neck, his hands on her body – everything felt right, like it was _supposed_ to be that way.

Slowly, his lips returned to her mouth, and he slid his tongue across her bottom lip teasingly.

“Hey,” He whispered, pulling her even closer.

“Hey,” She whispered back, feeling his heart as it hammered against her chest.

“I promise I won’t be a blind idiot anymore,” He kissed her gently, savoring it as the most expensive wine.

Her lips parted letting his tongue in, and a jolt of electricity went through his body as her tongue grazed his, and he moaned softly into her mouth. Her hand moved down his side and slipped under his t-shirt, scratching the taut muscles of his stomach gently.

There was a thought on the back of his mind that everyone was probably wondering where they’d gone off to, but he didn’t care. Unless someone gets an idea to cook in the middle of the night and stumble into this cupboard - he didn’t care. As if scared of getting caught, he kissed her more demandingly, trying to take as much as she was willing to give. Her hand slipped into his hair, pulling it slightly, and he moaned again, the sound of his voice sending little shivers all over her body.

She wanted Seb from the moment she saw him. But after getting to know him, she knew that she wanted more than his body, she wanted to be with him, to wake up to the sight of his face and fall asleep to the sound of his voice. She was slowly falling for him, but she was ready to take these feelings into her grave if it was what he needed.

“You still want to be with me, right?” Seb whispered into her mouth, and Lila laughed quietly.

“I told you already,” She said, softly tracing her lips across the stubble on his jawline.

“Say it again,” He asked. “I want to hear it.”

“I still want to be with you, you idiot,” She whispered into his ear before nibbling on his lobe.

She could feel him hardening against her, and it made her own body tremble with desire in response.

“Then, it’s decided,” He whispered in a suddenly raspy voice. “I’m gonna talk to AJ now…”

He tried dragging himself away from her, but whatever he felt at that moment was too powerful, he was too drawn to this girl, too into the moment, his body refused to move.

“Not now,” She dug her fingers deeper into his back. “Now, you’re more needed here.”

“Am I?”

He barely swallowed through a sudden lump in his throat when her lips moved down his neck, her hand pulling his hair to keep his head tipped slightly back.

“You are,” Her hot breath burned on his skin as she left a trail of open mouth kisses down his throat. Her tongue grazed the deep of his neck, and his hips bucked forward involuntarily, drawing moans out of them both.

“You sure?” He asked through the hitched breaths.

“Mhm, pretty sure I am.”

He dipped forward to trail a pass of kisses from her neck and down her chest, moving slowly down until he dropped to his knees, outlining her hips with his hands before letting them slid under her dress to take off her panties.

He gasped at the realization she wasn’t wearing any, and Lila chuckled at his reaction.

“Cat got her tongue?” She teased.

Instead of a response, he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and licked a stripe against her slit cutting off whatever else comment she might’ve had. Her head lolled back, and she hastily grabbed at the shelved behind her.

“You were saying?” He smirked against her before gently sucking her clit between his lips.

She was so wet, his dick twitched in his pants, but Seb ignored it completely, focusing on her, her only. All their late-night conversations, all the times they were just sitting at the rooftop terrace watching the sunrise, every compliment he paid her – everything that he thought as of friendship and that was never just it.

All his walls came down crushing at the sound of her quiet whimper as his tongue circled her clit while two of his fingers slid inside of her, curling upwards. Lila’s hand tangled in his hair, and it somehow turned him on even more, the way she was so desperate for him as he worked his mouth against her, his fingers pumping in and out of her.

His free hand was clenching the hem of her dress, keeping it out of the way, as he was bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Her broken moans became louder, and she had to move her hand from the shelf behind her to her face and place it over her mouth, feeling the tight know in the stomach starting unwinding.

“Fuck, Seb-”

She mumbled into her hand as her walls clench around his fingers, sucking them deeper inside of her as she started pulsing all around his digits rolling her hips frantically. He slowed down the movements of his tongue, drawing out her climax until she finally stopped, panting.

Grinning in the darkness, he got up from his knees, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, tasting herself on the tip of his tongue.

“Have you been eating pineapples lately?” He wondered with a smile, and she laughed softly.

“No,” She whispered, unbuckling his belt. “You’re in luck, I don’t need a special diet… you know, to be delicious,” She’d cringed at herself if not for the way his hand clenched on her hip when her fingers slipped inside his jeans, stroking his cock slowly.

“Still sure?” He asked through the rugged breaths.

“Are you?”

Instead of an answer, he bucked his hips pushing himself into her hand even more, and Lila chuckled softly. She hooked her hands into the waistband of his jeans pushing them down his thighs along with his boxers, and he gasped at the sensation of cold air on his achingly hard length. Before his jeans turn into a puddle around his ankles, he fished out a condom out of the back pocket and ripped the foil with his teeth. He rolled it on and grabbed her thighs, hoisting her up against the shelves.

“Just so you know,” Lila leaned over to kiss his neck. “I can roll on a condom with my mouth.”

Her whisper sent shivers down his spine, as Seb pushed into her, stretching her out so perfectly, she had to bite on his shoulder to muffle out her whimper, and he cursed under his breath at how hot and tight she was.

“Please,” She whispered brokenly. “Move, please…”

He snapped his hips into her, dropping his head on Lila’s shoulder and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. She smelled so perfectly, like all his favorite things at once, and she felt so fucking good, he couldn’t hold back a deep groan when her teeth sunk into his neck.

His hips started moving faster thrusting deeper inside of her, drawing quiet whimpers out of her mouth as he hit her at the perfect angle.

“Fuck, Lil-“

He breathed out, moving his face to kiss her deeply on the mouth, biting on her bottom lip gently. His arms were burning with strain, and he pushed her harder against the shelves, praying all the bottles and jars stay in their places.

She wrapped her legs and arms tighter around him, pushing herself deeper onto him, peppering his face with kisses as he thrust into her, bringing her closer to the edge. He didn’t know how much he needed this – _her_ – up until now, but he couldn’t already imagine things being any other way. Being with her felt so right, like coming back home from a long trip, like a sip of fresh cold water on a hot afternoon, like the only thing he ever needed in his life.

“I-I’m so close,” She whimpered trying to move faster on him, and just her voice alone was enough for him to feel the knot in the pit of his stomach starting to uncoil.

He moved his hand between their bodies to circle her clit as his mouth found hers. She was so hot around him, this heat was driving him mad, making his moves almost frantic. Her eyes squeezed shut, her body arched into a bow, and a thousand pretty lights exploded in her head, making her cry out his name. Her voice, her erratic movements, her scent, and the way she clenched hard on him pushed him over the edge, too.

He came so hard it was almost painful, and he barely recognized his own voice as a desperate glutaral growl escaped his mouth, muffled slightly by Lila’s shoulder he bit down on. He couldn’t stop moving inside of her, every movement sending him even further into the void of pleasure.

It was too good, too strong, too much for just a quick sex in a cupboard, and his head filled with white fog and eardrum with buzzing. His arms slipped off Lila’s body, and he felt his knees buckling. She hastily unwrapped herself from him and pulled him gently onto the floor, making sure he didn’t hurt himself.

His head dropped onto her shoulder the moment they were both sitting on the floor, panting. Seb’s heart was hammering out of his chest, his throat sore and dry and his head still spinning. He had no strength to even move his hand, but his lips were stretched into a massive grin, and he wasn’t sure of how it would work – but his heart was smiling, too.

He nuzzled deeper into her chest and noted: “I swear I’ll never be a blind idiot, ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️
> 
> Find me on:  
> Insta: booksandreveries  
> Reddit: redlightsdistrict  
> Discord: Kat/redlightsdistrict#0642


End file.
